


这意外惊喜吗（上）

by ShaShaLi



Category: A蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaShaLi/pseuds/ShaShaLi





	这意外惊喜吗（上）

蓝胖子的视线在昏暗的酒吧来回穿梭，他在找对象——一夜情的对象。

他这人不喜欢谈情说爱，只喜欢做爱那种酣畅淋漓的感觉。

能让自己舒服何乐不为，当然也不是来者不拒，他还是挑的。

干净、长相够让人上心的，他才会列入考虑范围。

瞇起眼，蓝胖子的目光最终落在那个坐在角落里的男人。

长相够A，而且看着就是不会很随便跟人发生关系的那种禁欲系。

勾起唇角，他蓝胖子到现在可就没有攻不下来的男人。

如此想着蓝胖子靠近男人。

*

事实证明蓝胖子确实没有失败。

光是他暗示性十足的附在那人耳畔轻声道：「等会要去做些更快乐的事吗？」

只见男人的耳尖迅速红了起来，蓝胖子在心里肆意偷笑，合着还是个容易害羞的呢，明明长相A了自己一脸，这种反差一下子把蓝胖子萌得不行。

然后男人终于开口了，是跟长相非常符合的A总嗓音，「走吧。」

他也没发现自己的耳尖红成了什么样，蓝胖子悄悄轻笑起来。

这样的男人在床上操起来肯定不错的。

*

推搡着进了酒店房间，蓝胖子的吻显得更急了些，把男人压在门板上就是一通掠夺，然后开始扒起对方衣物。

男人显得有些手足无措，只是被动的回应蓝胖子的吻。

蓝胖子不住好笑，在厮磨的唇齿间吐出几个字，「我说……你该不会是……第一次吧……」

然后蓝胖子眼睁睁看着男人的脸瞬间爆红。

「…是又怎么样……」

男人偏头过去，声音低低、脸上又热的烫，他只觉得有点丢脸，对方果然是老手了，一眼就识破自己的生涩。

「没事，前辈教你。」蓝胖子轻笑起来，手伸进男人裤子里隔着底裤骚弄他已经微微起了反应的分身。

男人忍不住低喘了一声，可转念又觉得不甘於被对方如此牵制，一张脸涨得通红还硬是壮起胆子去扒蓝胖子的衣服，又给自己在内心悄悄打气，便屏起略显急促的呼吸伸手探进他的底裤直接抚上彻底有了反应的性器，开始上下套弄。

蓝胖子没料到男人会突然来这么一手，尤其男人不知道是什么职业的，手上竟是有层薄茧的，刺激得自己不住一抖，发出了好似娇喘的呻吟。

呻吟一出，两人皆是一愣，蓝胖子先是不敢置信刚刚那个如此娇媚的吟叫出自於他的口中，男人则是微睁大了那双写满青涩紧张的眼，取而代之的是有些幽暗又略带不知名的光芒在他眼底。

随后男人率先回神接着轻笑起来，趁蓝胖子分神之际夺过主导权，无分毫犹豫的扯掉了他仅存的衣物。

蓝胖子一句反驳还来不及说出口，便先叫男人啃咬上来的唇封住，凶猛的吻势让蓝胖子发懵，这真的是方才那个反应极其青涩处处透露出第一次的男人？

虽然一下子被抢去了主导权，可蓝胖子不以为意的笑了，反正现在让这个禁欲系易羞处男逞逞强也没事，一会儿到了最后还是得他在上面的。

因此蓝胖子决定暂时悉听尊便，随男人突然的主动而去。

*

当被推在床上、男人欺身上来，甚至身下炙热抵在自己股间暧昧的来回摩擦时，蓝胖子都还迷迷糊糊的没有意会过来。

此时的两人一丝不挂，两副身躯交叠着紧贴在一块。

在这之前，蓝胖子已经被男人意外厚实的大手，包裹住自己和他的分身，来回套弄一起释放过几次。

明明也不是没有经验，可蓝胖子就是觉得这次找的对象反而更能成功引起自己的快感。

以往找的对象技巧比一个个熟练，也懂得怎么让双方都舒服，不似现在这个眉眼里徒然勾起的深沉温柔的男人，因为生涩和紧张还是带有一丝退怯，因为什么都懵懂所以做法更加直接，只会凭着自己心意做出下一步。

但就是这样单纯，才让人更加沈溺在他给的快感，这样的感觉是第一次。

蓝胖子情不自禁的抬手揽住男人肩膀，发出呻吟等待不应期过去——是后穴里没有和自己打招呼就闯进的一只手指让自己惊叫出声。

「你你你……你干嘛！」

闻声，男人满脸疑惑，「我做错下一步了？」

不对啊，虽然自己是真的第一次出来找一夜……情对象，可他是做过功课才敢真正上阵的。

男人在心底默默回想那些成人片剧情，然后在想到自己真的出来找一夜情对象时候，还是有点害羞。

「你一个没经验的毛头小子还想要操我？」蓝胖子挑眉，实则心底有些异样的感觉散开来，他竟然完全没有排斥的感觉……反而想要男人更多手指探进来……

一时间，蓝胖子被自己的想法惊悚到了，他猛地想要推开对方，却不料男人没想到他会反抗，于是手指来不及从蓝胖子后穴撤出，反而因为惯性原因手指在内壁形成勾状刮过柔软的穴肉。

一直以来都是性事里上位者的蓝胖子，压根没受过这种刺激，在惊喘之下软了腰，和发泄在别人体内不同的点点快感冲击了脑袋。

头皮一阵发麻，待蓝胖子回神过来，是男人笑意满满的调侃，「可我感觉前辈你的身体反应又是一回事呢？」

蓝胖子再次愣神，突然邪孽霸总人设上身？？

但……不可否认的是，他心跳有点漏拍了——

是男人趁机又探进后穴的一根手指把他拉回注意力，异物抵在里面的干涩难受让蓝胖子皱起眉头才想要开口阻止对方的得寸进尺，便先叫人封了唇，想伸手推开又被男人眼疾手快的一手抓住抵在头上。

蓝胖子想挣脱开对方，却发现男人的力气大得不可思议，不至于弄疼自己但是也挣脱不开怎么回事！

完了完了，他蓝胖子的大总攻英名就要毁在今晚了吗？？？

对男人是没有抵触且恶心的感觉，甚至可以说得上渴望他更多深入的触碰……可蓝胖子还是觉得有些不甘於就要这样被人压在身下干了。

思及此蓝胖子索性放弃挣扎，就是眼眶不住红了红，愣是在眼角带出些泪珠。

正好奇对方怎么突然肯乖乖配合，停下了吻睁开眼就是身下人委屈的哭脸，男人一愣嗑嗑巴巴的开口，「你你你……哭啥！？」语气充满紧张的手足无措。

「欸不是……你、你……别哭阿？是我弄疼你了还是啥的？」

面对男人的焦急，有气无力的揉了揉眼，把泪花全抹掉，蓝胖子气不打一处来，凶巴巴道，「想干老子就快点，别磨磨叽叽的！」

「你……确定不疼吧……」男人小心翼翼的问。

「不疼！你快点！你到底行不行！不行我来……」蓝胖子的脸憋得通红，可他白得能发光的肌肤抹上绯红，实在是过于好看也适合他。

男人再也不能自制，就算会被这个经验丰富的男人嘲笑自己技术差又没经验，他也想要让这个男人为他狂乱，染上更多的绯色。

身体比脑袋更先做出反应，他再次俯身下去封住对方还喋喋不休叫嚣的嘴，边探进第三只手指，开始缓缓动作起来。

蓝胖子晕乎乎的被迫仰头接受男人一回生二回熟的吻技，边努力放松自己好适应在身后模仿抽插动作的三只手指，

毕竟等会要进来的，是比男人手指更加粗壮的分身。他可没兴趣让自己疼死在床上，尤其是第一次被人压的时候。

直到可以顺畅的进出蓝胖子后穴时候，男人就算没经验也明白扩张应该差不多了，没打半个招呼便一次拔出。

身后突然没了被充满的快感，空虚的感觉开始蔓延，蓝胖子一下子垮了脸，暗示性十足的拿双腿去磨男人腰间，催促他动作快点。

他是一个情绪上来得快退得也极快的人，事已至此他是完全接受了要被男人压的事实，既然做爱是让人舒服且快乐的事，他何不让自己投入其中，说实话他也好奇被操射是什么样的感觉，更别提和眼前这个男人的契合度跟舒适度比起以往对象都有点过于高了。

只是男人见他这般坦然反而犹豫了，「真的……行？」

男人虽然毫无经验，一夜情也是第一次搞，可他不笨也明白对方一直以来肯定是在上面的那个，虽然都进行到这步了，他也憋得下半身硬得生疼，可理智还是胜过一切，让他不禁忍住踩了煞车。

毕竟只要还没做到最后一步，都还不算什么。他自己下定决心出来搞一夜情时候，也给自己做好可能会被压的心理准备了。

见了男人这模样，蓝胖子反而更舒心了，他也是被身下的麻痒骚动搞得极致难受，他轻笑起来没有说话，只是伸手推开对方起身下床去拿酒店备着的保险套，亲自给男人套上，接着便在男人诧异的眼光下，扶住对方分身一点一点坐下。

整根没入的肿胀感真的太刺激了，却没有感受到半分疼痛，也不知是身后没用过的那处本就该用来做爱，还是刚刚的扩张足够到位，不管是什么都不再重要，蓝胖子的脑袋有了短暂的一片空白，他才喘着气挑眉看向依然满脸不敢置信的男人。

「喂……老子都为你做到这种地步了，还不给点回馈让我舒服点？」

明明是极度属于大总攻的话，可蓝胖子说来却是软绵绵的毫无A意，让男人不禁想起自己养的猫也是这般傲娇得紧。

也不多说什么了，男人一双手圈上蓝胖子的细腰，开始动作。

蓝胖子只觉令人无法自持的快感悄悄蔓延开来，他的双手虚虚扶在男人瘦削的肩上，就连呻吟也没办法再忍耐，一声一声的从唇间倾泻而出。

「你……你试试深入浅出……别一直只会往里干……」

蓝胖子抖着声音开口，脸红得似要滴血。被人干还要教人怎么干自己，饶是脸皮极厚的自己也没办法装作很淡定。

男人看出他突然的羞涩，不禁觉得对他的喜爱愈加泛滥起来，点点头，男人把自己的分身抽离，将蓝胖子放倒在床，又扶着分身再次插进已被操干得极致柔软的后穴里。

两人才结合，蓝胖子的两条腿就自动的缠上男人腰间，男人便也不再小心翼翼的小幅度抽插，而是遵照蓝胖子说的深入浅出大力操干起来。

面对男人一次次有力的撞击，蓝胖子只想仰天咆哮，他妈的说好的禁欲系易羞处男呢？

老子觉得自己都要被戳破肚皮一般，接合处湿得一塌糊涂，酥麻的快感渐渐让人招架不住，他从不知道原来被人操也能这么爽。操与被操是不一样的。

迷迷糊糊的想着，边承受男人又更好的吻技，蓝胖子突然浑身一抖，腰肢彻底软下来，交缠在男人腰上的腿也一齐颤抖了一下。

「这是不是……我顶到你的敏感点了……？」男人的脸通红一片，想来也必是觉得有点害羞。

闻言蓝胖子又好笑又无奈，「是……」看着男人这么可爱的模样，不住仰头张嘴咬了一口他的脸。

男人皱皱鼻，眼带委屈的瞪了一眼身下人，便迳直往那点狠狠冲撞上去，蓝胖子压根没料到男人会死命往那点顶。

方才捉弄得逞的笑意没了，转而极致脆弱，所有的观感被迫放大在身下一波波的热浪袭来。

男人听着蓝胖子的呻吟，撞击更狠了抽插的频率更快了，誓要把人干死在床上一般的凶残。

耳边响了不知道多久的肉体拍打在一起的撞击声，蓝胖子才抖擞着射了，在性器完全没有被碰触的情况下被男人操射了。

射出的时候，后穴惯性的搅紧令男人闷哼一声，只能跟着快速抽插几下拔出，然后射在保险套里。

刚结束一场足够舒畅的性爱，蓝胖子小口小口的喘息，只觉得自己眼皮好重，当身下那个真的不容易……好累……腰好酸……

这是蓝胖子忍不住昏睡过去前的最后想法。

*

固定的生理时钟，让蓝胖子硬是在浑身的疲倦中醒来。

蓝胖子睁眼时候，发现自己被人圈死在怀里。

他晃着昏昏沉沉的脑袋眨眨眼，努力看清是谁死死扒住自己不放，昨夜的记忆便一幕幕回笼。

他蓝胖子昨天是真的献出第一次了啊，对方也是第一次，好像不亏。

除去腰酸了点，自己浑身舒坦得很，没有半点黏腻感，估计男人昨夜在他昏睡过去后还知道要帮他清洗。

不错不错，而且他从没想过会跟一个人身体契合度这么高。

于是他抬眼去看比自己高了一点，还没睡醒的那人。

正仔细看着眉眼，不料那人却突然睁眼，接着是红晕一点一点爬上他的双颊。

「你、你……会不会很痛……」嗓音一颤一颤的抖着。

没预想到男人满脸通红的开口第一句话会是这个，蓝胖子噗哧笑了出来。

完了，这个男人真的太可爱了，十足勾起自己的兴趣。

「欸，你叫什么？」蓝胖子又忍不住了，他伸手去掐了一把对方脸颊。没肉，差评。

「……Alex。」对于蓝胖子的举动没有反抗，Alex不是很明白对方为什么突然笑了还问自己名字，可还是乖巧的回答。

「那好，爱丽，要不要当我的炮友啊？」


End file.
